


Seven Days

by mscerisier



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternative Universe - University/College, Boys Being Boys, F/M, M/M, Past - Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Feels, Steve Rogers & James "Bucky" Barnes - Freeform, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscerisier/pseuds/mscerisier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He only wanted to protect his best friend, he never thought that he would end with a new boyfriend after all this madness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Days

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I wanted to do something in this fandom (and have some paragraphs already written in Spanish). But then I remembered Seven Days of Tachibana Benio & Takarai Rihito, and I wanted to do something with that, so I took some of the plot and some of the characters of Marvel and made this. It is a tester, if it is popular/accepted enough I'll continue, meanwhile I'll be writing my other projects. My knowledge of the Marvel Universe mostly consist in the movies, fan fictions and some comics, though I hope it's not too OoC.

He didn't think before acting, that was what Steve always said him…well and that he would cause a problem if he continued with that attitude, Bucky ignored him because it never had caused a problem for him in all his life. Until now, that's it.

He knew about his best friend little crush on an engineering student, and of course he knew about how infamous that student was. The man had a questionable reputation, a playboy who only dated for seven days whoever asked him first after breaking up with his weekly partner. Bucky just could not let his cute Steve be a prey of that degenerated man.

Even if Steve said that he only liked him and he wouldn't have the intention of pursuing that kind of fleeting feeling. But James knew Steve sometimes better than his friend himself, so he didn't believed him when the blond told him that; he had that special shine in his eyes that Bucky only saw when Steve fell in love with Peggy Carter. His friend was serious, although, he did not want to accept it yet.

Thus, Bucky took the matter in his hands without thinking in the consequences and in the warnings Steve gave him about sticking his nose in matters that hadn't had nothing to do with him. It was that who led him into his current problem.

"Hey you!" Bucky shouted when he saw the man he was searching for walking towards his car in the parking of the University.

"Yes?" The student stopped and turned to face him.

"You're Tony Stark?" Bucky snarled reaching the smaller man.

"Yes I am, buttercup" A tired and little husky voice replied.

Bucky imagined that Stark would be taller, for all the rumors that he heard when he investigated the man, he believed that man would be different than the person in front of him. This person seemed more like a hobo than the charismatic playboy that some of his partners described. With an old black hoodie that looked too big in his slender frame, with an also equal old pair of jeans that had a lot of holes and stains of what Bucky believed that was oil. Also without his clothes, the unshaven beard, bedhead, and that enormous eye bags…he didn't really appear someone so handsome that made people fell at his feet, and made them begun a short relationship without reprisals.

Curious enough during his investigation all the people he kind of interviewed didn't seem angry when they explained him their experience with Stark.

"I knew that it would be for only a week" A second year girl told him, "it was clear for the start, but the week I passed with him was unforgettable, and in the end I didn't hold any regret…but of us did everything but we didn't click in that way, y'know?"

The rest answers were the same kind as that, only few talked bad about Stark. That was why Bucky wanted to see the man personally, it was interesting enough and that way he could make an assortment more precise to make Steve desist.

Though Anthony Stark seemed to be full of surprises.

"I want you to decline Steve Rogers" Bucky said directly without explanations, "He will never be for you"

Because Steve was too kind and felt too much.

"Ok" Tony said a little bewildered, "gave your phone number and e-mail…your name will be nice too"

"James Barnes punk, don't forget it" he answered but curious as to why Stark would need his number, "why the number?"

"You don't want me to accept this Rogers guy so…"

"Here" Bucky gave him his iPhone interrupting the other man, he didn't care…if that made the man be far away of his friend, he would do it; it's not like he couldn't change his phone number.

"Alright I'll send you a message with my own number so tomorrow you can tell when and where you want to go"

"Why?"

The smile that Stark gave him made Bucky know why the others students fell for this guy, it was a nice one.

"Because we're dating"

Maybe James needed to explain himself more in the future if wanted to avoid this kind of situations. Tony Stark seemed to think that he only said that —to decline Steve— because he wanted to date Stark himself, that was wrong in all the aspects. But perhaps if he accepted, then he could found enough reasons for Steve to never come near Stark. It was a good opportunity.

He only had to hide his 'new' relationship of Steve, he didn't want to know what his best friend would do if he knew that he approached Stark, even when he explicitly said not to do it.

Yeah it would be better if he never know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and sorry for the mistakes in grammar or the misspellings...I'm without a beta, and unfortunatly English it's not my first language...so if you found something please tell me.


End file.
